


Autumn is the fourth season and it is time to land the scapes

by Mary_Sue_Donym



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: (I only made it rated teen because of the 'adult bookstore'), American Politics, Fluff and Crack, Four Seasons Total Landscaping, Four Seasons Total Landscaping AU, M/M, Not that this has any political statements in it, Short One Shot, unless 'haha funny oompa loompa man got the wrong four seasons' counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Sue_Donym/pseuds/Mary_Sue_Donym
Summary: He worked at Four Seasons Total Landscaping . . . Another he worked at Fantasy Island Adult Books. What more is there to say?
Relationships: Chris Kratt/Zach Varmitech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Autumn is the fourth season and it is time to land the scapes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s213920](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s213920/gifts).



“Now,” the interviewer had said the year prior, “are you prepared to work in - ahem - an, adult, bookstore?”

“I’m an adult,” Chris had confirmed eagerly, “and I love books. I think this will be perfect for me.”

At a parallel interview a few doors down, at Four Seasons Total Landscaping, another interviewer asked, “Why do you want this job?”

“I have always been a major enthusiast of having healthcare,” Zach replied.

They were both, miraculously, hired. One day, Zach walked past Chris hanging up a poster reminding patrons to practice social distancing outside his shop, and said, “Six whole feet, huh? I can’t imagine going out on a date like that.” He was about to quip, not that I imagine dates anyway! and brandish his finger guns, but Chris interrupted.

“I can. My brother works at the crematorium across the street, and he says you can make smores with the furnaces.”

“ . . . Are you asking me out?”

Chris hadn’t been, but was nothing if not single. “If you’re saying yes.”

The marshmallows did not survive the furnaces. But a relationship had been forged in fire - the fire of being six feet apart, the fire of not seeing one another’s lips under their masks, the fire of protecting one another by keeping away, but still close enough to fan the flames. So it happened that Chris spent a chilly fall morning leaning on a wall near Four Seasons’ front counter, allowing himself to be distracted by Zach.

“Pretend this gummy bear is the rich,” Zach instructed, then stuck it under his mask and winked. The phone rang, muffling Chris’ snickering. “Hello, this is Fou- I’m sorry?” Zach raised his eyebrows.

“What is it?”

Zach put a finger to his lips. He put his phone on speaker and said, “Could you repeat that, sir?”

“I’m looking to reserve some space for Trump campaign events.”

Zach gave an exaggerated shrug. “Sir, I think you have the wrong -”

“Absolutely, sir, will you be requiring any special accommodations?” Chris interrupted. A smile crept across Zach’s face. That’s my boy, he thought.

“We need a podium,” the man said.

“Oh, but that’s a given!” Chris insisted sweetly, and went on in such a manner to get the caller to accept a ‘scenic’ outdoor photo venue, deduce that Rudy Giuliani would be in attendance, and negotiate a hefty profit for his boyfriend’s store. By the time he hung up, Zach was awestruck.

“Was - is this real?” he asked.

“A prank caller wouldn’t have kept up the act for so long,” Chris reasoned.

“Well, then, we’ll need to go buy a podium.”


End file.
